


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 6: He's Going To Break Her Heart

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [7]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?
Relationships: Keira Bright/Jude (Skam DC), Keira Bright/Matt Chance, Theodora 'Theo' Finch/Jude (Skam DC), Willa Liu/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Clip 1: Curious

SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 3RD, 2:12PM

INT. COFFEE SHOP

WILLA is sitting alone at a counter in a coffee shop. After a moment, KAI sits down next to her, carrying two drinks. He passes one to her.

KAI

Hey.

WILLA

Hi. How's your weekend been?

KAI

Pretty cool. Do you want to see what I did yesterday?

WILLA

Uh, sure.

KAI

It's not fully healed yet, but...

He pulls down the neckline of his shirt, revealing his collarbone. A small tattoo of an alien face has been drawn there. WILLA leans closer.

WILLA

Holy shit, is that real?

KAI

Um, I certainly hope so.

WILLA

Dude, that's so cool. Do your parents know about it?

KAI laughs.

KAI

God, no. It was swollen as fuck last night and I had to hide in my room to make sure that they didn't notice it.

WILLA

How did you get it, then?

KAI

You know Jude's friend Blaise? He does them to make some extra money.

WILLA

Hm. I'd expect Jude's friends to be more into dealing drugs than doing tattoos.

KAI

Same.

KAI pushes his shirt back up.

WILLA

So, what did you do Friday?

KAI

Friday? Um, not much. I slept over at Jasper's and then we went to see Blaise in the morning.

WILLA

What time were you with Jasper?

KAI squints at her, only half-jokingly.

KAI

Um, I got to his place around eight, I guess? What's with all the questions?

WILLA

Can't I be curious?

KAI continues to look at WILLA with a skeptical expression on his face. WILLA sighs, leaning back in her chair.

WILLA

Fine. I think that Jasper was with Brooklyn on Friday.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI

Oh.

WILLA

Do you know anything about it?

KAI

No. Why did you think that he was?

WILLA

I was on the phone with him and heard her voice in the background. He said he was with you, but, come on. I've known both you and Brooklyn for years, I think I know what your voices sound like.

KAI

Did you tell him that?

WILLA

I tried! He just avoided the question!

KAI nods, taking a sip of his drink.

KAI

Willa, why are you even with him?

WILLA looks surprised.

WILLA

What?

KAI

I mean, you know I love Jasper, but I don't get why you're with someone that you don't trust.

WILLA

So...you think I should trust him, then?

KAI shrugs.

KAI

Or...

WILLA

Or what?

KAI

Or you could ask Brooklyn about it.

WILLA stares at him for a moment, then rests her head on the table.

WILLA

Fuck. I hate it when you're smart.

KAI strokes her hair with one hand as he takes another drink. WILLA grabs his hand, holding onto it.


	2. Clip 2: Smile

MONDAY, NOVEMBER 4TH, 12:14PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD

KEIRA speaks over shots of students hanging out with their friends in the courtyard at lunchtime.

KEIRA (V.O.)

Everything feels different now. I don't even look the same. I looked in the mirror this morning and I hardly recognized myself. Did I tell you that I had an orgasm? I read that you don't usually have one the first time, but with him, I did. And it really feels like we have something together, you know? It sounds cheesy, but I think that we're meant to be.

The camera lingers on JASPER where he is hanging out with KAI, AUGUST, and CALLUM. He looks up, smiling in the direction of the camera. Finally we see WILLA, sitting on a bench with HOLLY and KEIRA with a scowl on her face. KEIRA is wearing a BHS Football t-shirt.

KEIRA

And now I understand why all the girls want to sleep with him, too. He's really big.

JASPER sends a text to WILLA: "You have a really beautiful smile you know. I wish I could see it more"

HOLLY

You can't go around telling everyone about his dick size.

KEIRA

I'm not telling everyone, though. I'm just telling you guys.

HOLLY

Yeah, but still. That's private.

WILLA sends a text back to JASPER: "why don't you smile then"

KEIRA

It's not like he won't be talking about my body with his friends.

HOLLY

That doesn't make it any better.

JASPER responds: "I am smiling". WILLA rolls her eyes, smiling at JASPER, but the smile is clearly fake. JASPER looks concerned.

HOLLY

Does size even have anything to do with orgasm? It's not how big it is, it's what he does with it.

KEIRA

How do you know? Aren't you a virgin?

JASPER sends WILLA another text: "Are you okay?"

KEIRA

There's only one thing, though. I didn't know what to do with his, um, sperm. No one tells you that it just runs back out of you again.

HOLLY gives KEIRA an incredulous look.

HOLLY

Didn't you use a condom?

KEIRA

He said that he never uses one. It feels better without it.

WILLA types out a message: "FUCK YOU", but deletes it before she sends it.

HOLLY

Keira...

KEIRA suddenly looks up, gazing across the courtyard as Someone New by Hozier begins to play. HOLLY and WILLA follow her gaze to see JUDE and THEO FINCH walking across the courtyard in slow-motion. They hug before departing, JUDE walking over to his boys and THEO approaching the girl squad.

THEO

Hey!

WILLA

Hi!

WILLA scoots over on the bench, as does HOLLY. KEIRA doesn't move. THEO elects to stay standing.

THEO

So, um, Jude and I...well, we were never really together in the first place, but we've decided that we're better as friends.

WILLA

Oh, I'm sorry.

THEO

Don't be. I like him, but not like that.

(to KEIRA)

Keira, I really am sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have hooked up with him knowing that you liked him.

KEIRA

It's fine.

THEO

Really?

KEIRA nods. She still looks distant, staring at some point across the courtyard. WILLA follows her gaze to see that she is looking at JUDE, MATT, and the boys. JUDE and MATT aren't looking in their direction, but THEO is. He waves at WILLA. Hesitantly, she waves back.


	3. Clip 3: Hard To Get

WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 6TH, 7:48AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL BATHROOM

THE GIRL SQUAD is in the bathroom before class starts. WILLA is reapplying her makeup, SAFIYYA is repinning her hijab, and KEIRA is fixing her hair while THEO sits on the sink helping her.

THEO

So we're all going to Matt's party on Friday, right?

SAFIYYA

Yeah, a football party. I can't wait.

KEIRA glares at her.

KEIRA

There's no need to be so negative all the time, you know.

SAFIYYA

I wasn't being negative. I was just saying that a football party isn't really my scene. But I bet you're looking forward to it.

KEIRA beams, nodding at herself in the mirror.

KEIRA

Do you want to know what I did the other day?

HOLLY comes out of the bathroom stall.

THEO

What?

(to HOLLY)

Oh, sorry.

She scoots away from the faucet so that HOLLY can wash her hands.

KEIRA

(proudly)

I sent him a topless picture. On Snapchat.

THEO high-fives her, but SAFIYYA looks concerned, and HOLLY skeptical.

WILLA

Really? What did he say?

KEIRA

Well, he didn't say anything, but he took a screenshot, so I guess he must have liked it!

The girls exchange glances. KEIRA notices.

KEIRA

Guys, come on. Everyone does it. Willa, I bet you have.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

Nope. Never.

KEIRA

Then has Jasper ever sent you a dick pic?

WILLA

Like, once. I asked him to stop.

THEO

Really? Why?

WILLA

I don't know. I just thought it was weird, I guess.

THEO

I get it. You'd rather have the real thing.

HOLLY clears her throat, getting the girls' attention.

HOLLY

So...have you and Matt talked outside of Snapchat?

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA

No, not really. He's really busy - he's got a really tough courseload this year. He took a bunch of APs, like, as many as he was allowed to do.

SAFIYYA looks at HOLLY, but she won't meet her eyes. SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA

Keira? I'm going to try and say this in the nicest way possible. Matt's not interested in you.

THEO

(under her breath)

That didn't sound nice at all.

WILLA

Maybe he's just...

She trails off, unable to finish her sentence logically. She looks at KEIRA and shrugs.

SAFIYYA

He doesn't talk to you. He didn't even reply to a topless picture.

KEIRA

I read that when guys don't reply, it's a strategy to get girls more interested in them. Like playing hard to get.

SAFIYYA

I don't know where you read that, but I'd try getting your information from real life instead of whatever bullshit Instagram post you found that on.

KEIRA looks away from SAFIYYA, instead staring at herself in the mirror. She looks close to tears, but blinks, forcing a neutral expression.

KEIRA

Do you have to be so mean all the time?

SAFIYYA

I'm not being mean. I'm being real.

KEIRA stares into the mirror for a moment, then tears herself away, stalking out of the bathroom. The girls turn their attention to SAFIYYA. She sighs.

SAFIYYA

Come on. We're her friends, and she's sending topless pictures to a guy who's lying to her to sleep with her. If we don't tell her the truth, who will?

WILLA

We don't  _ know _ that he's lying.

HOLLY

I mean, he doesn't seem exactly trustworthy.

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

How do you even know that he's lying? I mean, Matt's kind of a jerk, but you can't just claim that he's a liar without any proof at all. Sometimes you just have to have some trust in people.

SAFIYYA

It's obvious that he's lying. It's _ always _ obvious when a guy is lying.

WILLA rolls her eyes.

WILLA

Really? How is it "obvious," then?

SAFIYYA

Their stories are inconsistent, for one. And then when you ask them questions, they get pissed off. And  _ then _ they feel quilty, try and drown you in compliments...face it, Willa. He's going to break her heart.

WILLA looks at herself in the mirror. Her own unsure face looks back at her.


	4. Clip 4: The Same Shit

THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 7TH, 4:01PM

EXT. BUS STOP

WILLA is waiting alone at a bus stop. After a moment, JASPER runs up to join her, going in to kiss her. WILLA leans away from him.

WILLA

You smell like smoke.

JASPER

Sorry.

He sits down next to her. She won't meet his eyes.

JASPER

Is everything okay? You seem out of it.

WILLA still doesn't respond.

JASPER

Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me, right?

Finally, WILLA sighs and leans her head on her knees. She tilts it to look at JASPER.

WILLA

I think there's something between you and Brooklyn.

JASPER looks stunned.

JASPER

What the fuck? Where did that come from?

WILLA

I heard her on the phone with you Friday night right before you ditched me, what was I supposed to think?

JASPER

I didn't ditch you! I told you, I had to help Kai out with something.

WILLA

Then why did Kai tell me that he didn't get to your place until later?

JASPER looks surprised, and then it dawns on him.

JASPER

Holy shit, did you go behind my back to ask Kai about this?

WILLA

What, I'm not allowed to talk to my friend anymore?

JASPER

I don't know. I mean, you ditched him after he came out, so...

WILLA laughs incredulously.

WILLA

Okay. First of all,  _ he _ ditched  _ me _ . Second of all, that has nothing to do with this - don't use Kai to try and justify yourself. He deserves better than that.

JASPER

Oh, you're one to talk. You're the one who used him to get some sort of background information on me.

He stops, takes a breath.

JASPER

Look. Kai called me because he needed a place to stay - some shit with his parents, I don't know. He came over later. That's all there is, okay?

WILLA stares at him for a moment, and then shakes her head.

WILLA

Then why did I hear him on the phone before he even got to your house?

JASPER freezes - a complete deer in headlights reaction.

WILLA

Why the fuck do you just keep lying to me? You're not even a good liar! And it's not like you have a great track record when it comes to cheating!

JASPER

I'm not lying! Shit, Willa, why can't you just trust me?

WILLA

You know, you say the same shit every time. I'm done with it.

She stands up, beginning to walk away from the bus stop.

JASPER

Willa!

He stands up and runs to catch up to her, grabbing her arm, but she shakes him off. She flips him off as she walks away. JASPER stares after her sadly.


	5. Clip 5: A Living Hell

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 8TH, 8:13PM

INT. MATT’S LIVING ROOM

C7osure (You Like) by Lil Nas X plays over shots of teenagers drinking, dancing, and partying. We see the girl squad (minus WILLA) dancing together, KEIRA sneaking glances at MATT. MATT is chatting up a FIELD HOCKEY GIRL, dancing a little too closely to her for it to be innocent. KEIRA pretends as if she is not bothered by this.

Finally, we see WILLA leaning against the wall, taking sips of a beer and looking mad at the world. After a moment, HOLLY joins her.

HOLLY

Come on, dance with us.

WILLA musters up a smile, but shakes her head.

WILLA

No thanks. I think I'm just going to head home. I'm not really in a partying mood.

HOLLY looks upset, but reaches out, grabbing WILLA'S hand and squeezing it once.

HOLLY

I hope you feel better. Jasper doesn't deserve you.

WILLA nods, her smile looking more genuine now.

WILLA

Thanks.

HOLLY smiles back at her before clearing her throat and dropping her hand quickly.

HOLLY

Um, I'm just going to...

She goes back out onto the dance floor. WILLA watches her until she cannot be seen through the crowds of people, and then begins edging her way along the wall, going towards the door as the song changes to SOS by Avicii.

Eventually, she passes by the bathroom, where BROOKLYN is coming out, NIA waiting by the door for her. WILLA pauses, and then reaches out, tapping BROOKLYN'S shoulder as she passes by. BROOKLYN turns around, regarding WILLA with a bored expression.

BROOKLYN

Oh. Hi, Willa.

WILLA

Were you with Jasper last Friday?

BROOKLYN tilts her head, pretending to think.

BROOKLYN

Last Friday....? Oh, right. Yeah. I was with Jasper.

For a moment, all WILLA can do is stand there, completely blindsided. BROOKLYN smirks.

BROOKLYN

Oh, he didn't tell you, did he? Oops...

WILLA

Fuck you.

BROOKLYN doesn't drop her smirk.

BROOKLYN

No. Fuck  _ you _ , Willa.

WILLA turns around, disappearing back down the hall. She doesn't notice NIA watching her as she leaves. WILLA opens the first door she finds.

INT. BEDROOM

WILLA leans against the door and opens her phone, sending JASPER a message - "i talked to brooklyn. fuck you" She sits down on the bed, putting her head in her hands as she starts sobbing.

The door opens again, the song changing to Never Be Yours by Zoe Love Smith as NIA enters the room. WILLA looks up, seeing her, and puts her head back in her hands.

WILLA

Fuck off. I don't want to talk to you right now.

NIA sits down next to her on the bed.

NIA

Why did you do it?

WILLA looks up, meeting NIA'S eyes.

WILLA

I think I should be the one asking that question.

NIA

Why?

WILLA laughs.

WILLA

Oh my god, seriously? Are you really asking me that? You've made my life a living hell for  _ months _ , Nia. You've made me feel guilty for fucking existing, and you're acting like it's my fault?

NIA

I mean, it kind of is!

WILLA

Is it really? Or can you just not accept that you're not entirely blameless here?

NIA tilts her head back, closing her eyes.

NIA

Do you even know how infuriating you are?

WILLA

Are you seriously telling me that -

Before WILLA can finish her sentence, NIA kisses her. She pulls away quickly, but WILLA leans in again, kissing her back.

They kiss for a moment longer before the door opens. They separate to see THEO RIVERA standing there.

THEO

Oh shit, sorry, I'll just...

NIA stands up, wiping tears away, and shoves THEO away from the door, rushing out of the room. THEO watches her leave, and then turns his attention to WILLA.

THEO

Hey, is everything okay?

WILLA has started crying again, staring at the floor. She shakes her head.

THEO

Do you want me to -

WILLA

Just...I need to leave.

THEO

Are you sure -

WILLA

Oh my god, I'm fucking fine, okay?

She stands up, leaving the room. THEO watches her go, looking perplexed.

INT. MATT’S LIVING ROOM

WILLA passes through the living room on her way out. She stops in her tracks when she spots MATT making out with the FIELD HOCKEY GIRL against the wall. She looks over to see KEIRA sitting on the couch. Her gaze isn't on MATT, however - it's on THEO FINCH and JUDE dancing together. WILLA continues moving through the crowd.

She makes her way down the hall, leaving the house and slamming the door behind her. The camera lingers on the closed door.


	6. Clip 6: I Love You

FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 8TH, 9:02PM

EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE

WILLA walks down the street to her house, the camera following her as Stuck by Imagine Dragons plays. She stops short on the sidewalk once she arrives there - JASPER is sitting on the front steps, illuminated by the porch light. She walks up to him, sitting down next to him. The song fades out.

WILLA

I could call you a stalker right now, you know.

JASPER

You could.

There is a silence between them, punctuated by the sound of cars passing by on neighboring streets.

JASPER

I can't handle us breaking up.

WILLA doesn't respond.

JASPER

The thing is...Matt.

WILLA

What about him? If you're about to tell me that you're cheating on me with him...

JASPER

What? No, that's not...no. Um, you know how he's Brooklyn's twin, right?

WILLA nods.

JASPER

Well, the thing is, he grows.

WILLA

Grows...what?

JASPER

Weed.

WILLA turns to look at JASPER.

WILLA

Wait, what?

JASPER

Yeah.

WILLA

Are you saying that...what, you smoke weed now, or something?

JASPER

...yes. And no.

After a moment, it dawns on WILLA.

WILLA

You're a drug dealer.

JASPER nods.

WILLA

But - wait, what? Why the fuck do you need to deal drugs? I thought that you guys were doing fine, that your aunt had you covered -

JASPER

It's not for me, okay? It's for Kai.

WILLA frowns.

WILLA

What do you mean?

JASPER runs a hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

JASPER

It's...look. You know why Kai's not out to his parents. He's not going to be able to medically transition until he's eighteen, but when he does, he's not going to get any support. And it's fucking expensive and...you know I love him more than anything. I don't want him to get screwed.

WILLA is silent for a moment, lost in thought.

WILLA

Does he know?

JASPER

He knows that I'm dealing. He doesn't know why. He'd try to get me to stop if he did.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

Yeah. He would.

A beat.

WILLA

Why didn't you tell me?

JASPER

I was scared of your reaction, okay? I didn't want you to freak out. I know I lied to you - I admit it, I did, and I'm so sorry. But...I never meant for it to hurt you. I would never cheat on you, Willa. Never. I would never do anything to ruin us. Because it's  _ us _ .

JASPER reaches out and takes WILLA'S hands.

JASPER

Right?

WILLA says nothing, doesn't even more, just stares at JASPER.

JASPER

Willa, please say something.

Slowly, WILLA nods, beginning to cry.

WILLA

I love you.

JASPER

Hey, don't cry.

He hugs her. She leans her head on his shoulder.

JASPER

I love you too.

WILLA, her head still on JASPER'S shoulder, closes her eyes as Stuck by Imagine Dragons begins to play again.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.


End file.
